Daylight
by The Original Puppet
Summary: ABANDONED ON THIS SITE! Pre-Twilight. Canon. Bella moves to Forks with her siblings, Jasper & Alice. All three are vampires, but it wont stay that way for long. Soon they meet the Cullen family and all seems well. Then the Masen family move to town and Bella's existence changes.


____

Summary: Bella, Alice and Jasper, all vampires, move to Forks, Washington. We follow Bella's POV, as she trudges through her boring existence. But then the Cullen family move to town, all vampires and even though she is still surrounded by couples, it isnt as boring anymore. It seems as soon as she stopped looking, it happened. One year later the Masen family move to town and Bella can't seem to get the emerald-eyed boy with bronze hair, out of her mind.

* * *

**BPOV**

I had been missing something in my life for so long, but never knew what it was. From the moment I had been reborn, I felt an emptiness deep within my soul, if I had one. I liked to believe that I did, though. So did Alice. Decades ago I had been in the south, no destination in mind, just wandering. Running through the forest, looking for my next meal, I came across a familiar scent. Another vampire. I ran toward the scent, keeping on guard, and that was how I found Alice. It was clear that she was a newborn, from the shifty way she moved and the air around her. It all screamed unknown. I approached her cautiously, knowing that newborns could be very easily angered. Any emotion really, came stronger than with an experienced vampire.

She was different though. Although she was confused, as to be expected, she took it all in stride, what she had become. Maybe it was just who she was or maybe it was because she had no memory of her human life. How could she question being a vampire if she had never known anything else? So she accepted it and I offered that she travel with me, if she wanted and for as long as she wanted. Which was almost 100 years now, give or take a few decades. On the day I found her she was wearing rain and blood soaked clothing, if you could call it that. It looked more like the uniform of a hospital. On her left wrist she wore a small white bracelet, with the name Alice on it.

It didn't take long for us to become close friends and today she was my sister, without any doubts. It had been just the two of us for so many years and as lonely as it could get, we never let it get to us. We made the best out of the time we spent together and sometimes we went off on our own, so we didn't tire of each other. About 3 decades after I found her, she insisted we go to Philadelphia, but she wouldn't tell me why. It didn't take me long to find out though.

His name was Jasper Whitlock and he was her soul mate. The amazing thing was that they were complete opposites, but that seemed to be what made them work. Where she was tiny, he was tall, where she was outgoing, he was shy and where she was wild, he was calm. They were as perfect as two people could be. Jasper had quite a past and was actually much older than Alice, but neither of us ever judged him for his actions, prior to meeting us. He was her husband and lover and he was my brother and best friend, and nothing else mattered. He had been dealt a bad hand in fate and he should not have to be blamed for it.

Right now I was alone, as my two family members were off on another honeymoon. While they were gone I would get our new home ready. This time we were settling down in a small town in Washington. I was moving all our furniture in and positioning it, so that all they would have to do, upon their return, was unpack the boxes I had set in their room. Finishing up, I decided to take a look around the town we would be living in for the next 5 years. It was tiny, but I was used to that by now. We lived in big city's from time to time, but we could never stay long, for obvious reasons. Not aging, was just one.

I passed by the school we would be attending and sooner than expected I was in the middle of town. It really was petite, but I kind of liked it that way. I had grown up in a small town myself, when I was human, so it put a smile on my face and kept some of my human memories alive, even if only for a little while. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I hated being in a crowded place and suddenly some loud shrill ringtone went off. I would never be one of those people. Checking the caller ID, I quickly answered, though not so fast that anyone would notice something different.

'Hey Alice, how's the honeymoon?'

'Great, you should see this place, it's got the most amazing view.'

'That's good honey. So, to what do I owe this pleasure?'

'Jazz had to go hunting and I wasn't thirsty, so I thought I would call and see how you were doing. Are we all set for Forks?'

'Yep, just finished actually. Now I'm taking a look around town.'

'What's it like then?'

'Tiny.'

'Wow, that's saying a lot for you. Well the smaller, the better right?'

'Right. So when are you coming here?'

'Day after tomorrow, around midnight. Just in time to start school Monday. Anyways, I gotta run, Jazz is back. See you Bells.'

'Yeah, I'll see you. Bye.'

I really did miss them, being so used to having them around. The solitude was nice, as long as it didn't last more than a few weeks. If too much time passed I could almost feel myself going crazy, from not having anyone to talk to. It wasn't the healthiest scenario. But they needed this, it couldn't be easy being a couple, and constantly having me around as the third wheel. That was also why I had made sure to situate their bedroom at the other end of the house from mine.

Strolling quietly through the small town, I thought over many things in my life. It was very rare for our kind not to have a mate, especially if they were as old as me. So why hadn't I found mine? I wasn't a fool, I had a feeling I already knew what I was missing. Being around as happy a couple as I was didn't exactly help either. I loved watching them from afar, but it was still painful, knowing that it would probably never happen for me. If it hadn't already then it just wasn't meant to be.

Don't get me wrong, I greatly appreciated the life I had with my sister and brother, but I wasn't complete without the other kind of love. I had a feeling I would know the moment my mate stepped into my view. It felt like there was a hole inside me, a missing piece and according to my family, once you met that certain someone, you felt the click of the puzzle being completed. That was the only comfort I had, knowing that I wouldn't have to keep a look out, but that I would automatically know when he entered my life. And if we were meant to be, surely he would show sooner or later, right?

Thinking about this only made me depressed, so I was grateful for the distraction as I passed a hardware store. Turning back around I went inside, to purchase some paint for the rooms that needed it. Knowing Alice I shouldn't bother with her and Jasper's room, she would want it a certain way. Every time we moved somewhere new, she came up with another original idea for the design of their bedroom. I had a feeling her husband had no say in how it turned out, but then I knew my sister very well and she always got her way, especially when Jasper was involved. He was always eager to please.

Taking a look around I realized the choices here were slim. I would have to make a point to go to Port Angeles soon, to get the things I couldn't find here. It was another setback of living the small town life. I didn't end up purchasing anything and in my mind I was carefully planning my trip tomorrow. I might even go by Seattle, just to get my fill of the big city, before school starts. Suddenly my phone vibrated, once again. This time it was a message. I should have guessed that I would hear from her as soon as I made my plans.

_Don't you dare go shopping without me, Isabella!_

She knew how much I loathed the idea, not to mention the actuality, so why the ridiculous text. She didn't actually expect me to do more than what I am going there for. I was lucky she was away otherwise it would turn into a shopping trip. I really wasn't in the mood to be dragged around 50 different stores in one day. She was ludicrous for thinking that way and by using my full name I knew she wasn't kidding. A serious Alice was a very frightening Alice.

_Where would you get such an idea, you know how I feel about that. And why are you looking into my future, shouldn't Jasper be keeping you busy?_

I put the phone back in my pocket and headed back to the forest. My car wasn't arriving until tomorrow morning so I was forced to run. It wasn't so bad, I decided to do a quick hunt on my way back to the house. Before I set off my pocket vibrated once more. It was never difficult to guess who called since I only knew two people.

_Alright, but if I see you buying even **one** pair of clothing or accessory I will make you regret it. See you in a couple of days. Bye. Jazz says hi._

No, she isn't high maintenance at all, is my reply whenever people ask. And it is always a sarcastic one, mind you. I swear if I didn't know that our kind couldn't get sick, I would suspect her of suffering from manic depression, her moods changed more often and violently then you could possibly imagine. Maybe that was why fate decided to make her soul mate an empath, he really was the only one who had any hope of calming her, every once in a while.

I decided not to reply, she probably wasn't expecting me to either, and once again set off to find some animals. I couldn't wait to be back in my new home again, sorting through all of my things. As I hunted I thought of the quiet day I would spend, sorting through my books and cd's. I was without a doubt the opposite of my sister, in that department. I could spend hours, days even, with my nose in a book, as Alice called it. I was very easy to please, you could say, but I was okay with that. We couldn't all be boisterous and loud, now could we?

* * *

Sometime just after twilight, I finally made it home with all my purchases. I had found everything without any problems and I didn't even have to go to Seattle. I still wanted to though, so as soon as the things were in the house, I would set off once again. I had some time on my hands, my family weren't coming back for another 24 hours. Setting down the last bag, I locked the front door and once again positioned myself in the front seat of my car. With a turn of the key I was on my way through the streets of Washington.

I loved driving almost as much as running. There wasn't as much freedom, due to the police, but when I got the chance I drove at the ultimate speed and it was very exhilarating. Another plus of the small town, a lot more roads left unguarded without the worry of other drivers. Every town we moved to, I made sure to find a strip of land that was just mine, to drive in peace. I knew nothing of the mechanics, but as long as it was fast, nothing else mattered.

As a human I wasn't too thrilled with speed, even if there weren't cars back then, but as soon as my first run as a newborn was under way, my whole perspective changed. I didn't hesitate when the invention of cars was made. I had plenty of money, of course, and was one of the first Americans to own an automobile. Obviously they weren't very fast back then, but it was enough to satiate me when I was unable to run. Sometimes I would even choose a car over my legs, just for the hell of it. It really was one of my vices, along with books from a certain era.

I reached Seattle limits within an hour and quickly found a parking space. I wasn't here for anything in particular, so I found myself a tall enough building and satisfied myself with some people watching. Something that had become a pastime of mine, since my change. Humans were even more intriguing to me, when I was no longer one myself. As the years passed they evolved and it only made watching them that more thrilling.

So many changes had occurred since the last time my heart was beating and I am not just talking about the technology, though that had definitely advanced some. No I was more interested in the ways of the human mind, it worked in such mysterious ways. Morals had all but vanished since my day and it was humorous to see from afar. It was truly amazing what some of them would justify doing in this day and age.

I spent a few hours on the rooftop, just watching, until I decided to head back. It was midnight by the time I reached my car. The drive home was spent in silence, not in the mood for music right now. I had suddenly started wondering about Monday. I had gone to school so many times now, but I still managed to worry my head off, a few days before. Surely the kids would be as expected, like they always were, but it didn't stop my mind from spinning each and every time we started somewhere new. In the back of my head I always hoped for something different to happen, something exiting and at the same time knowing that it wouldn't. How depressing.

Another hour later I once again pulled into my driveway. Shutting off the engine I stepped out of the vehicle and entered my home. For the 1 millionth time I wished for sleep, feeling exhausted. It was all in my head of course, but the thought of dreaming always made me long for humanity. I was very content in my life, but that didn't stop the longing. Something I would just have to live with, I guess.

I dragged myself up the stairs and into my room. Opening my boxes, I started pulling out my things. Glancing at the clock I fleetingly wondered when my family would be home tomorrow. I couldn't wait to have some company again and hoped the night and day would pass by fast, so I wouldn't have to think of it too much. All I wanted was to see my brother and sister again, so I could stop feeling so lonely, was that too much to ask for?

* * *

'We're hooooome!'

I heard the tinkling bell voice and rushed down the stairs at vampire speed. I was knocked over by the force of a small pixie and started laughing. As she crushed the air I didn't need out of me, I looked to the doorway. Jasper was keeping his distance, probably letting his wife say her hello's and more than likely controlling her wild emotions at the same time. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her away.

'It's good to see you too, Ali. How about letting your hubby say hi too?'

At that cue he walked over and enveloped me in a loving hug. I had really missed these two more than even I realized. It was always like that when they were away, thankfully. I wouldn't want to feel the actual loss when they weren't here. I usually didn't know the extent of my longing until they walked back into sight. I stepped back from Jasper after a minute and gave him a warm smile.

'It's good to be back home, Izzy.'

For some reason only he was allowed to call me that. A bond I never thought possible had been created between us, after an incident all those years ago. It had been a few months after he joined me and Alice and we had been close ever since. He had slipped up in the diet department and the shame he felt was something only I could pull him from. Maybe it was easier because I wasn't his mate, but whatever reason it worked and he hadn't slipped since then. And with his past that was saying a lot. Alice and I were both very proud of him.

'It's good to have you home, Jasper. How was the honeymoon?'

Alice got a dreamy look on her face and I almost regretted asking, but it was the kind thing to do, wasn't it? Fearing her answer, I waited for her to snap out of whatever trance she was in at the moment. Finally her eyes once again focused on the room in front of her, and she smiled at her husband. Yep, I definitely didn't want to know.

'Forget I asked. Come up and see your room, okay?'

They laughed and followed me up the stairs. Alice was ecstatic with the size of their room. It had been a few years since we lived in a house with this much space, so she was very thrilled. Jasper was just glad to see his wife in a good mood, he didn't really care where they lived, as long as he was with her. I really hope I can find someone as sweet as him. Alice quickly went to work, planning the whole room out in detail. I had a feeling I wasn't the only one who zoned out after a few minutes. She really could go on for a very long time and it became very tiring after a few decades. I was positive that she knew she was rambling to deaf ears, but I was just as sure that she didn't care.

As she turned her back I took my chance and left the room, fast. Closing the door to my own room, I continued with my unpacking. I already had all the cd's in place, all there was missing were the books. I had more of those than I had clothes. Though not as many as Alice had clothes, that was just not possible. Even with my extraordinary speed, it took a couple of hours to set everything in it's rightful place. By the time I was done, Jasper came in and invited me on a hunting trip, just the two of us. Apparently his wife was busy setting up their room. I smiled in agreement and followed him downstairs and out the backdoor.

Hunting with my brother was one of my favourite things to do. It was something we shared, just the two of us and Alice knew not to ask questions when we came back. This was our bonding moments. We would make up games to make the hunt more exiting and we were both extremely competitive. It wasn't as interesting a game here in Washington, but we made do with what we had. We would pick a series of animals and see how fast we could catch and drink them. The winner was the one who got all of them first. There was no prize, we never played for anything but the honour of winning. As exhilarating as competition was for us, we saw no need for payment, when we were really only doing it for our own amusement and fun.

After three hours I congratulated Jasper on his win and we made our way back to the house. We knew that Alice would be done with the decorating by now, so it was safe to go inside. When she got into one of her fashion moods, it was best to stay out of her way if you wanted to remain in one piece. Jasper learned that the hard way, when he lost two fingers a few decades ago. Luckily our kind reattaches. But then she probably wouldn't have done it if they stayed off. But at least now, we knew to stay off her back, while she was decorating. We all had moments like these, when we wished to be left alone, or else.

For my brother it was when he was in his study. If you stood outside the door for a few minutes, and he hadn't yelled out for you to enter, then you leave him alone. That's how you know that he is in one of his moods. He doesn't become violent like his wife, but it was still smart to leave him be. With me it was pretty obvious when I wanted to be left alone. Certain music would indicate my mood, even when Jasper couldn't get a good read. If that music was coming from my room or my library, they knew not to bother me. But everyone has these moments, don't they? Even humans must want to be left alone, every once in a while. I couldn't believe anything different, so I safely assumed that our way was normal. Besides the violence of my sister, of course.

As soon as I entered the house I went straight for my room. I thought it best to leave the lovebirds to themselves. I knew very well what they were like, coming home from a honeymoon. This wasn't their first, after all. I thanked the heavens that I had already installed my stereo and unpacked my music. Putting in one of my favourite cd's I succeeded in blocking out sounds that no sister should be forced to listen to, involving her siblings. I threw myself into my padded rocking chair in the corner, pulled a book in my lap and relaxed into the story. This was my favourite way of escaping every day life. I often found myself so immersed in a book that a world war could have gone on right next to my window. But I liked it that way, it made the story more real and believable. By now it was clear that I needed my own library when we bought a house. Jasper had his study, Alice her walk in closet and I had my room of literature.

By nightfall I had still not been disturbed, as I finished the last page of the book and shut off the stereo. I heard whispers from downstairs, so it seemed that my siblings were done in the bedroom. I was definitely thankful for that, as I left my room and joined them in the living room. Light chatter filled the atmosphere as we took in our new home. This was one of the more beautiful ones we had owned, since we could afford something spacious. Alice and her gift came in handy, when earning a household. We had all been so young when we were changed, so none of us could get a job. We had to repeat high school or college, while making up stories of where our parents are. It was difficult but we were inventive enough to succeed every time. This time around the story was that Jasper had been emancipated and won custody of me and Alice. As siblings it was also important that the people in the town knew that Alice had been adopted by our parents, before they passed, so that she and Jasper were free to display their relationship out in the open. Lord knows what would happen if they had to pretend to be nothing more than brother and sister.

When the light started to come back it was time to get ready for our first day. Repeating high school wasn't as bad as it sounds, but the first couple of months were always the worst. It was a process of the other students learning to leave us alone. As soon as it was known that Alice and Jasper were a very serious couple, all the attention fell on me, the single sibling. I would be bombarded with boys asking me out and girls sending glares my way. It always took them about two months to realize that we weren't interested in them and the rumours of being stuck up would float the hallways. But this was what we were waiting for, so that we could be left alone to live our lives in private. None of us cared about the thoughts of others, so we were content with being the eccentric trio, who thought they were better than everyone else.

We all piled into my Benz and left for our first day. After going to the office and getting our slips, we went to find our first class. We didn't have the exact same schedule, but I would only have two classes on my own, literature and physics. Luckily these were two subjects I was very interested in and I probably wouldn't even notice the missing family members. I just hoped I wouldn't have to work too much with other students in those classes, but I probably couldn't get around it. I would take it as it came. Jasper and I said goodbye to Alice and went off to our History class. I was going to hate this subject, just because I was sharing it with my brother. He could become really annoying when it came to the past, especially the war he was in when he was human.

It was finally lunch time, and that thought was going to get me in trouble. It was only the first day of the next four years and already I was using the word finally. This would be so tedious. I caught up with my family at the cafeteria doors and we walked in together. As always we took a place at the table in the farthest corner. It was more difficult for the students to stare if they had to do it openly. Some didn't have the conscience to look away but at least it minimized the number of kids who bothered us. Jasper and I stood in line for our props, while Alice made sure to hold our new table.

I could hear the whispers as we walked toward our table. They seemed to be busy, gossiping about the new kids. I'd like to see what they would do, if they knew we could hear every single word. Something told me that the girl called Lauren, probably wouldn't care either way. She seemed like that type. Y'know, the one who doesn't care whose toes she steps on, or if someone goes home crying, as long as she gets her way. I still can't for the life of me understand why girls like her are so popular. Haven't the others learned anything? Really, it was quite unbelievable. But I guess that was humanity for you. Fools.

I finally took my seat and let out a breath I didn't need. The smell wasn't that bad anymore, I had gotten used to it a long time ago. I watched as my two best friends partook in a rather private conversation. I did my best to tune them out, out of courtesy, as I busied my mind with other thoughts. What I wouldn't give to be home right now, I really hated high school. This was only the first day and already I was prepared to run as far away as possible. Great.

* * *

'God, that was pure torture.' I said as I collapsed on the living room couch.

We had just gotten back from school. It was Friday and we had been here for one week. The students were really starting to get to me, especially the guys. Although, thinking back on Wednesday put a small smile on my face. Jasper could get really overprotective when it came to me, and Mike Newton had learned that the hard way. How can someone be so horny and cocky at 15? Anyway, at least he had learned to stay away from me and it seemed the other boys had taken their cue from him. The downside was that I knew in a couple of weeks, my brother's outburst would be forgotten and they would start all over again. Why did vampires have to be so good looking to humans? It really was an annoying nuisance.

'I know, but at least Newton kept his distance.' I could practically hear the unreleased growl in my brother's chest.

I tried not to laugh, not wanting to encourage his behaviour, but the look on Mike's face had been priceless. I know that any vampire can be scary even without trying, but there is something about Jazz that just screams danger to the human race. It can be quite amusing to watch, when he really lets himself go. I always worry that he'll end up giving some poor teacher a heart attack some day.

'I have a feeling we won't be getting rid of that puppy dog, until Graduation.' Alice stated, in her scary, ominous voice. Damn.

I groaned and threw my head back against the couch. What did I do to deserve this kind of punishment? I could hear my siblings laughing and couldn't help the scowl I sent their way. That only made them go off harder and I swear they would have been crying, if they could. I didn't love them all the time, if you hadn't gotten that part yet. I was their favourite pass time, tease the poor vampire. I growled at them and ran to my room.

'Oh come on Bella, we were just kidding.' I heard Alice's voice floating up the stairs.

I got my emotions under control so Jasper could tell his wife that I wasn't really upset. At least not with them. Besides, they knew me, I always got like this when we started somewhere new. In a couple of weeks I would be back to my normal self and I couldn't wait. I only hoped the stay here in Forks wouldn't be as bad as that time in London, back in 1977. I shuddered at the thought. I really didn't need a repeat of that disaster.

I heard my brother call up to tell me that they were going hunting and so I sat back in my rocking chair, a book in my lap. This happened to, surprisingly enough, be one I hadn't read yet. I revelled in the silence, as I opened it to the first page. I may be leading a quiet life, but it was mine and I tried not to complain to often. I had two loving siblings, a beautiful home and all the time in the world to enjoy my hobbies. But I still couldn't ignore that nagging thought, in the back of my mind. Is this really all there is to life?

* * *

**Authors Note. **In the next chapter we meet the Cullens and get a small bit of insight in Bellas personality. But I wont post until you review xD Hope you enjoy.


End file.
